


The New Guys

by Batfink



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Consentacles, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Escalates quickly, Established Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Explicit Sexual Content, First Meetings, First Time, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Male Pronouns for Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: Eddie knelt on the bed and shuffled up between Clint's legs, tendrils snaking out in all directions from his body.  “You sure about this?”  He asked.  “Once you go Venom you never go back.”





	The New Guys

Steve led Eddie onto the communal floor. “Okay, well, I think that about concludes our tour and you've met everybody.” He paused. “Well, except... _CLINT!_ ” He hollered. “Just, give it a minute. Coffee?”

“Uh, sure.” Eddie nodded and Steve turned towards the kitchen area. Eddie was about to follow him when he heard a metallic sounding banging and some muffled swearing coming from the vicinity of the ceiling. He looked up in time to see an air-vent hatch pop open and a mass of black and purple topped with blonde tumbled out.

Before Eddie had time to react, thick black tendrils had shot from his shoulders and four of them seized the man before he could hit the floor. Venom righted him onto his feet and released his grip, receding back into Eddie's body.

“Woah, thanks.” The man gasped. “You must be the new guys right? Clint Barton aka Hawkeye.” He held out his hand a grin on his face.

Eddie took his hand. “Eddie Brock.” A face emerged from his shoulder. “This is Venom.”

“Woah!” Clint gasped staring at Venom. “I hope he doesn't give you a blow job with those teeth.”

Eddie's jaw dropped open and Venom started to laugh, then snaked his tongue out and licked at Eddie's cheek causing him to blush.

Clint's eyes went comically wide at the sight of the tongue but before he could say anything else, Steve appeared with mugs of coffee.

“There you are.” He said to Clint holding out one of the mugs to each of them. “You're remembering about movie night?”

Clint eyed Eddie and Venom. “Wouldn't miss it.” He smirked as Venom licked his lips.

 

\--- 

A few hours later the Avengers were all assembled in the communal area, sprawled around on Tony's collection of oversized sofas.

Eddie and Clint were sharing a sofa, Lucky sprawled across both their laps getting his tummy rubbed by Venom's tentacles. He was in doggy heaven. Venom was also giving Eddie a back rub.

About half way through the movie Eddie leaned over and whispered to Clint. “What makes you think Venom and I are sexually involved.”

Clint's handful of Pringles paused on the way to his mouth and he turned to look at Eddie. “Your file.” He replied.

“What file?” Eddie asked.

Clint lowered the pringles and Lucky licked at his hand until he parted with them. “Your Avengers file. It said you and Venom share a sort of psychic bond. What you think, he knows. What you feel, he feels. That means he knows when you're horny and there's no way he could experience you jacking off and not want in on it.” Clint chuckled.

Eddie gaped at him. “Venom thinks you're very perceptive.”

Clint smiled. “They don't call me Hawkeye for nothing.”

A thin tendril snaked out from Eddie's arm and coiled itself around Clint's wrist sliding down into his hand. Clint closed his fingers around it.

“He likes you.” Eddie informed Clint.

“I like him too.” Clint replied before meeting Eddie's eyes and slowly licking his lips. “Like you too.”

Lucky rolled over as Venom's tendrils stopped scratching at his tummy and he huffed in annoyance before jumping down off the sofa and padding across to jump up on Tony's lap. Tony wrapped an arm around him and Lucky cuddled in.

“Wanna get out of here?” Clint asked and Eddie nodded. They stood and Eddie followed Clint to the elevator.

\--- 

Eddie barely had the door closed when Clint pounced on him, pushing him back against the door and kissing him hard. Eddie grabbed on to Clint's hips and gave as good as he got. Tendrils of black snaked out in all directions and soon Venom had them both stripped. “Fucking hell!” Clint exclaimed when he realised he was naked.

Eddie laughed. “He's impatient.”

“No kidding.” Clint chuckled leading Eddie over towards the bed. More tendrils wrapped themselves around Clint and lifted him off his feet. Clint laughed as he was dumped onto the bed.

Eddie knelt on the bed and shuffled up between Clint's legs, tendrils snaking out in all directions from his body. “You sure about this?” He asked. “Once you go Venom you never go back.”

Clint looked up and met his eyes. “Sounds like a plan.” He reached up and grabbed Eddie by the shoulder, puling him down for another kiss.

Venom was everywhere. He had tendrils tweaking at Clint and Eddie's nipples, he had tendrils wrapped around their thighs, their arms, his head appeared and disappeared between them, licking up Eddie's back then across Clint's stomach.

Clint gasped against Eddie's mouth as a thick tendril slithered down to wrap around his cock. It squeezed and rubbed and then it enveloped him completely, changing to a pulsing almost sucking motion. Clint looked down when Eddie groaned and noticed another tendril doing the same to him.

“Fuck.” Clint groaned. “How, the...” He groaned again. “How do you ever leave the house?” He panted.

Eddie laughed, but it ended in a gasp as Venom squeezed. “It's... a challenge.”

Venom's head appeared again and licked at his cheek. “Wanna open him up for me, babe?” Eddie asked.

A tendril slithered it's way underneath Clint and jabbed his butt cheek. Clint laughed but took the hint, pulling up his knees so that Venom could get the tendril into position. It was thin and slick when it began to slither inside, but then it began to flex and expand, pulsing against Clint's prostate.

“Fuck!” Clint groaned again as the tendril gently stretched him open. “Fuck!” He gasped as the tendril slithered out again only to be replaced by Eddie's cock. “This is how I die.” Clint panted as Eddie began a slow rhythm in and out while the tendril around Clint's cock continued to rub and squeeze.

Eddie grinned and nipped at his bottom lip. “What a way to go though.”

Venom snaked a tendril into Eddie's ass and nudged against his prostate causing him to jerk forwards and push harder into Clint. They both gasped and Venom's head appeared chuckling beside them.

“You're killing us, V!” Eddie laughed.

Venom licked his lips. “ **I've got us.** ” He purred and tweaked at their nipples.

Clint's back arched off the bed and he practically howled as he came. Venom craddled him as he trembled through the aftershocks and Eddie came soon after with a drawn out moan of, “Ve-nom!”

Eddie collapsed down beside Clint and rolled, panting onto his back. Venom slithered across them like a blanket and his head appeared from Eddie's shoulder between their heads. Both of them turned and kissed his cheeks before collapsing back onto the pillows.

Venom turned to look at Clint. “ **How long before you can go again?** ” He asked.

Clint groaned and closed his eyes. “Ask me again in a week.”

Beside him Eddie laughed tiredly. “You'll get used to it.”


End file.
